Here kittykittykitty
by immo
Summary: Kim gets a strange distress call. Oh, and a little step into the Ranma universe. KIGO, femmeslash. This is set in the world of the Valentine's Day KP fic I did.
1. Chapter 1

Here kittykittykitty...  
Chapter 1  
Kim Possible fanfiction  
immo

I'm sorry everybody, it's been a while :(  
I'll try to update more often but real life is a 24-hour bitch that never stops nagging on you :( This is set in the world of the Valentine's Day KP fic I did. :D

---

It all started with a call.

"KIM POSSIBLE, YOU HAVE TO SAVE ME!"

The usual call for Kim on her site. But the identity of the caller was what caught Kim by surprise.

"COME QUICKLY!" Drakken shrieked, his normally blueberry blue face a sickly milk colour. There was a loud yowl, like there was a big angry cat in the background. Then the transmission went dead.

"Do we really want to go?" Ron glanced at Kim. He had a dubious look on his face. Kim mirrored that look.

"Well, it's possible that he doesn't really need our help. But the possibilities of him getting into some kind of trouble that he can't get out of is also pretty high."

"Do we really want to get him out of it though?" Ron was already taking out his mission gloves and pulling them on, knowing his best friend's answer before she gave it.

"Have to. It's part of the whole being a hero thing." The redheaded teen hero smiled fondly at the blonde then turned her eyes back to the Kimmunicator where Wade was waiting patiently after relaying the news of the distress call. "Wade, could we get a ride?"

"Already called one for you. And sending you a map to Drakken's place."

"Please and thank you."

"Wanna go to Buenos Nachos after?" Ron rubbed his hands together in anticipation. "2 for 1 nacho sale!"

"Nachos!" Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket and gave Kim a pleading look. When Kim nodded, both boy and molerat threw up their arms in unadultered joy.

The ride to Drakken's new lair was quite uneventful. In fact, it was pretty run-of-the-mill. When they had arrived at Drakken's lair, that was when things started getting really weird.

"Are they expecting you, Ms. Possible?" Mr. Johnson, a small-aircraft pilot, asked.

"They should be."

"Are you expecting a warm welcome?"

"I'm expecting a trap." the redhead was confused by this line of questioning.

"That's what I thought you said before. But look down."

Ron, Kim and Rufus looked out the helicopter windows. Drakken had made his new lair on an uninhabitable island. Though it was said to be uninhabitable, the shiny new lair Drakken had in the middle of the island told the passengers of the helicopter that it was uninhabitable by NORMAL people. Villains seemed to find a way to live in every nook and cranny. They seemed to prefer it, in fact. This wasn't what was surprising, though. What was surprising was that they had a welcome party. It seemed that a lot of the henchmen had taken it upon themselves to make sure someone, ANYONE found them. Some were waving franctically at the helicopter with white flags while others were shooting distress signals into the air. There was even an 'SOS' written with coconuts on the rocky beach!

"Oh look, they have a poster!" Ron pressed his face against the glass excitedly. "And look! They got my name! My name!"

Kim looked down. And yup, there was a poster. It lay flat on the ground so the helicopter could see it.

WELCOME KIM POSSIBLE (& RON STOPPABLE). **PLEASE HELP US**!!!!

There were even henchmen at the helicopter pad waiting to direct the aircraft!

"Whatever happened can't be that bad, right?" Ron asked a bit apprehensively. Kim opened the helicopter doors grimly when the landed.

"We're going now, Ron. This can't be good." Kim turned to the pilot and gave a cheery smile. "Thank you for the ride Mr. Johnson!"

"Don't mention it Ms. Possible! It's the least I could do after you saved me from the those flying monkeys!"

"Sick and wrong," Ron shuddered at the thought of monkeys with wings. The henchmen lead the way, as courteous as courteous could be. And, now that Team Possible could get a closer look at them, they noticed something quite curious. All of them were injured in some way and their clothes were torn. As if by the claws of some wild animal.

"Dude," Ron looked at one of the bigger, burlier henchmen. The man was covered in scratches and the top of his uniform was completely bloodied and shredded to bits. "what happened to you?"

The man suppressed a shudder. "You'll find out. And God help you when you do."

Kim and Ron exchanged looks. When they got to the entrance to the lair, Ron took a visible step back while Kim squared her shoulders.

"Kim, this looks like it came straight out from Aliens!" Ron whispered. The hallway leading deeper into the lair was marked with deep gouges and claw marks. Some of the lights hanging from the ceiling flickered or sparked. It looked like an earthquake had decimated the place.

"Dr. Drakken's still in there." The henchmen that had been brave enough to accompany Team Possible to the entrance muttered amongst themselves and tried to shuffle backwards without Kim, Ron or Rufus noticing. "We had to lock him in. IT seems to like... hurting him most."

"Hey, where do you guys think you're going?" Ron's voice came out a bit more high-pitched than usual.

"Um... we didn't... go... anywhere... we didn't move from this spot..." As the henchmen said their bit, it was pretty obvious that they were inching away as they spoke.

"Hey--"

"RUN!" The henchmen all ran screaming away, back to the relative safety of the helipad.

"Okaaaay..." Kim blinked, then stared back into the hallway. She almost took a step back herself when a loud, ghostly yowl echoed down the hall.

"Can we not?" Ron pleaded.

Kim's face hardened to an expression Ron recognized. Determination. He sighed and after a few seconds hesitation, followed Kim bravely into the depths of the lair. Where Kim went, Ron Stoppable definitely followed, if he had any say in that matter.

As they travelled deeper into the abyss, the signs of destruction grew in number. Some hallways that they walked through were mangled beyond repair, as if a giant hand had compressed said hallway. Machinery was left in mangled, smoking heaps. In some rooms, it looked like a tornado of sharp blades had rend everything in the area apart.

"Cat!" Rufus was quivering in Ron's pocket as he caught that familiar scent. "CAT!"

"We got cat in here, Kim!" Ron echoed nervously then pushed Rufus gently back into his pocket. "You stay in there little buddy, we don't want you getting hurt."

A thought suddenly occured to Kim and a feeling of intense dread and worry coursed through her. "Ron... did you see Shego anywhere outside?"

Ron stopped and blinked, catching on to Kim's line of thought.

"Oh man. Whatever took out Shego must be BAD."

Kim's thoughts drifted to her and Shego's Valentine's Day date. Ever since then, Shego had upped her game, getting away most times and ending almost every battle, whether she won or lost, by shaking her fists at Kim with the most intense, sullen look she could manage. It was the look of one ROBBED of the high score they deserved.

Kim would almost feel a pang of regret. The date had actually been one of the best ones she'd ever gone on. Actually, THE best one. When Ron and her had still been dating--they broke up a while ago on good terms--a good date meant anywhere but Bueno Nachos. And those were few and far in between and usually consisted of another run-of-the-mill chain restaurant/bar/pub. Kim knew Shego was angry but for a good while now, Shego hadn't even talked to Kim or even given the customary villain/hero banter when they fought!

"Oh, come on, Shego! Will you get over it? I already said I was sorry!"

Shego's only reply had been a deep snarl and swipe that almost seperated Kim's head from her body.

"THREE. OUT. OF. TEN!!!!" howled Shego. That fight, Shego had definitely won.

'Stay focussed.' Kim berated herself as they entered the main chamber of Dr. Drakken's lair. Like the rest of the lair, it had been reduced to smoldering ruins and since it had been built into the rocks of this uninhabitable island, it was the darkest part of the lair. Even with the flashlights they had, Team Possible was surrounded by darkness.

But there was a light. A bit further in, they could see it emitting from behind an overturned desk. The light was weak, wavering, but still it was light in this dark hole.

"Should we?" Ron asked nervously.

"Let's do it." Kim crept towards the desk cautiously. As Team Possible approached, they could her a frantic murmuring accompanied by an occasional barely audible rumble. Peering over the desk, they could see the mad doctor hiding there with several burnt out candles. The one that was lit in front of him seemed to be his last candle he had. Rocking back and forth, he seemed to be cradling something in his arms...

"Dr... Drakken?"

"GAH!" The mad scientist screamed.

"AHH!" Ron responded in kind.

"AHHHH!!!"

"AHHHH!!!"

"GUYS!" Kim's voice stopped the their screaming. Rufus jumped out of Ron's pocket, jumped onto Kim's arm and scurried onto the redhead's shoulder, tsking angrily at his master and the blue man. His ears were sensitive!

"Kim Possible, thank god!" Before Kim could react, the doctor had wrapped his arms around Kim's leg and refused to let go. "SAVE ME!"

"Dr. Drakken... let go... what... is that a kitten?" The thing Dr. Drakken had been holding sat on the floor, looking up at all of them balefully and gave a loud meow before bounding away into the darkness.

"NO!" Dr. Drakken let go of Kim's leg now and jumped for the kitten. Unfortunately, it was long gone and swallowed up in the darkness. Turning wild eyes on Team Possible, he grasped Kim's shoulder and shook her til her teeth rattled. "We have to get out of here! That was the only thing keeping us SAFE!"

A very close and very loud yowl was heard. The sound bounced off the walls and made Dr. Drakken quiver in his tightie-whities. Because that was all he was wearing.

"It's here." Dr. Drakken squeaked out.

"Why don't you have any clothes on?" Ron frowned. "And why were you holding the cat if you're afraid of the cat?"

"What we're hiding from is not the cat!"

"Ron, take Rufus and find the lights." Kim instructed, ignoring Dr. Drakken's quaking. "I'll deal with this."

"Gotcha, KP." Ron was gone, racing off with a flashlight and his pink pet.

When Ron was gone, Kim turned to Dr. Drakken while trying to make sure she wouldn't be surprised by anything jumping out at her from the dark. "Dr. Drakken, what's going on here?"

"I just.. I got a kitten. Cuz they're so cute," Dr. Drakken blubbered, gesturing with his hands to show how small it had been. "And then, and then I w-wanted to show Shego... and she, and she.."

A piercing screech ripped through the room and the lights came on just in time for Kim to see a wild-eyed Shego, claws extended, aimed straight for her.

'Too little too late!' Kim thought as she braced for the attack. It was all she could do and she hoped her arms would protect her from those razor sharp claws of Shego's. Upon impact, the two rolled across the room, tumbling end over end until they came to a stop with Shego, lying fully on top of Kim and... purring?

"Purrrrrr..." Shego rubbed her cheek against Kim's. She was in her trademark green and black one piece suit, but the villainess' usually immaculate appearance was... lacking. Her hair was a mess and she smelled slightly. But it was Shego. On top of her, rubbing against her and still purring.

"Shego, what--get off!" Kim tried to push the woman off but she was firmly latched on.

Dr. Drakken inched forward, a hopeful look on his face. "Shego..?"

"Sssss!!" hissed Shego, baring her teeth in a warning. She would have torn this stupid blue person apart if that other cat hadn't been in the way!

"Dr. Drakken, what happened?" Kim asked, helpless, as Shego turned back to rubbing her head against Kim's in a very feline way.

"Well, she-she saw the cat..."

_"Nonsense Shego! You can hold her!" Dr. Drakken held out the kitten to Shego as she backed away slowly, her eyes wide. _

_"No Dr. D, I can't h-hold the c-ca.. the c-ca-ca.."_

_"Cat?" Dr. Drakken was puzzled. Shego was acting like she didn't want to hold the kitten! And it was sooo cute!_

_Shego flinched violently at the word. "Keep that away from me!"_

_"Now you're just being mean! Look at the kittyface," Dr. Drakken nuzzled the kitty and advanced towards Shego until she could back up no longer and was trapped in a corner. "Aren't you so cute little Selina? Kitty-kitty-kittyface. Hold her, Shego--"_

"And that's when she started yowling." Dr. Drakken recounted. Shego hissed at him and flexed her fingers threateningly.

"Kim! Kim, I got the lights on!" Ron was running towards them. As he got closer, he noticed the green and black villainess on top of his friend and panicked.

"Ohmygod, KP! Don't worry! I'll save y--" The rapidly approaching young man had unnerved Shego apparently and she narrowed her eyes, the only warning she gave.

"Ron, watch out!"

Shego slashed the air in front of her with her claws and surprisingly, Ron backflipped out of the way expertly... almost like a monkey.

"Cat-Fu!" Ron whispered as he flipped away to safety. His Mystical Monkey Powers allowed him to understand what had happened and had kicked in in time for Ron to avoid the attack. He knew what this was with a truly deep understanding.

He was faced with another master of a secret art.

And he felt a breeze.

"Aw, man!" Ronald looked down and realized his pants had been shredded to nothing. He looked back up to see Shego approaching on all fours, menace radiating from her body.

"Shego, no!" Kim called out. Surprisingly, the pale woman paused in her footsteps and looked over her shoulder at Kim.

"Mrow?" Shego blinked.

"Um..." Kim held out her hand to the other woman. "Here kittykittykitty... kitty?"

"Mewwwwrrr..." Shego's meow petered off into a satisfied rumbling purr as she trotted back to Kim and wound herself around the heroine's legs.

"Ok. What happened to Shego?" Kim looked from Ron to Dr. Drakken, as if expecting an answer. The two guys shrugged.

Kim let out an all-suffering sigh. "I so don't want to deal with this right now."

---

endnote: and more to come! ...I hope :( Ahahaha... please don't kill me. I'm sorry it's not much, but it's the most I could do with my quickly drying creativity :( I'm getting old...


	2. Chapter 2

Here kittkittkitty...

Chapter 2

A Kim Possible Fanfiction

immo.

beginning note: I should stop assuming that everyone reads what I read. :P Sorry. Read chapter 2 first and explanations about Ranma will be at the endnotes. This is short, but that's what I'm aiming for, short and sweet. Hopefully within 5 chapters I'll close this deal and it won't be another 'a few new tricks' where it just went on forever!!! ...maybe that's just my opinion, though. lol.

Enjoy!

---

Mr. Dr. Possible was home early. He had had a good day at work, brainstormed several new rocket designs and now he hoped that he could get home for some family time with either his boys or his oldest daughter. It was always good to be involved with what the boys were building, since they gave him his best ideas and he could prevent any big explosions in the house and he liked keeping tabs on his eldest to make sure that she wasn't dating boys yet. Kim was just too young!

"Boys? Kim?" Mr. Dr. Possible dropped his keys off on the little table near the front door.

"Here dad!" Kim, Jim and Tim's voice floated out of the living room. Smiling at the thought of seeing all of his children, he strolled into the living room and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Kimmie-cub," Mr. Possible said sternly. "You know what I told you about circus folk." Mr. Dr. Possible nodded at Kim's best friend who was sitting as far away from Kim as possible. "Ronald."

"Mr. P, this was not my idea." Ronald held on to Rufus nervously, keeping an eye on the woman who had her head resting in Kim's lap. Said woman stopped her purring and rose up onto her haunches to study the doctor warily.

"Um, good evening, sir." Hego cleared his throat and stood up but when he did, Shego hissed threateningly and the big man sat back down quickly. Seeing that the one Shego-cat had dubbed in her mind 'big idiot' sit down, and coming to the conclusion to the new arrival was no threat, the green-skinned woman laid her head back on Kim's lap and continued purring.

"They're not circus folk daddy." Kim said with a sigh. "They're Shego's brothers."

"Dad! Can we keep her?" The twins, Jim and Tim, pointed to Shego. At the attention, the green-skinned woman rolled over so she was facing Kim's stomach and didn't have to look at all these people in the room.

"Sick and wrong." Ron muttered.

"Tweebs." Kim growled warningly.

"Now, you know my policy on pets, boys." Mr. Possible finally noticed the other woman laying in Kim's lap. "You have to pick up after her and take care of all her needs. She's not just a toy, boys."

"We'll feed her--" Jim started.

"--and take her for walks!" finished Tim.

"And she'll be great for our experiments!" The twins said in chorus.

"You're welcome to take her." The Wegos grinned at the other twins and they shared a high-five.

"You don't really have to worry about house-training her, though." Hego mused. "She can go to the washroom by herself. She's house-broken."

"What?" Kim frowned. "How..?"

"Her... condition started from a young age so momma taught her how to use the toilet even when she thinks she's a cat. Well, I guess I should start explaining." Hego sighed and leaned back, his blue-clad form looking ridiculously huge in Mr. Dr. Possible's reading chair. "This is for your ears only, Kim Possible."

"And us!" Tim and Jim protested.

"And you two."

"And me." Mr. Dr. Possible gave his best 'fatherly dissaproval' frown. "What is going on here?"

"Let me explain, sir." Hego sighed.

"Yeah, explain to us why on Shego's medical history form she completed for Dr. Drakken that there was nothing on there about strange cat behaviour!" Ron demanded. "Because this... this is so..."

Shego stretched out like a cat and turned to look at them once, an eyebrow raised as if to say 'All of you are STILL here?'

"Sick and wrong?" Mego filled in the blank.

The blonde nodded furiously. "Yeah!"

"This all started a long time ago..."

---

"So you're going to train my sister?" Teenaged Hego watched in horror as the man and his son consumed the food in front of them at an extraordinary speed. At a regular run-of-the-mill convenience store hold-up, Hego had bumped into this duo. He had watched the man and the boy defeat the the hooligans soundly without breaking a sweat and had promptly invited them back to Go Tower to talk. They had revealed to Hego that they were on a journey to learn and train in different martial arts styles. Hego had hit upon the brilliant idea that Shego would love to train with the two martial artists and in a few seconds, had engaged their services on his sister's behalf.

"Yup," The man didn't pause as he practically INHALED a whole chicken.

"This the martial artist you were talking about Hego?" A young girl with a scowl on her face, medium-length hair and a green complexion walked into the kitchen. "He doesn't look like much."

"Hm." Genma finally paused in his eating, studying the girl. "This is the sister you were talking about?"

"Yes, this is Shego." Hego puffed out his chest in pride. Despite the fact that his sister had a smart mouth and was prone to use violence to solve most of her problems, he was very proud of her. She had already mastered several martial arts form at her young age AND was co-leader of Team Go even though she always refused to acknowledge the title!

'She's so humble.' He motioned her forward.

"This is Mr. Saotome--"

"Genma." The bespeckled man offered. The girl glowered at them. "And my son, Ranma."

"Hmph." Shego crossed her arms. "And what can you teach me, old man?"

Ranma almost choked on his food with laughter while Genma didn't look amused at all, putting a hand up to his thinning hairline.

"My son and I have come to this city to learn the legendary art of Cat-Fu and thought maybe you'd like to joi--"

"Pass." Shego turned around and would've walked out of the kitchen if Hego hadn't grabbed her by the collar.

"Let. Go." Those emerald green eyes flashed dangerously.

"Shego, come on. I used up ALL of my allowance this month buying food for them as payment for your training. And didn't you want to be number one?" Hego asked, trying to appeal to his younger sister's pride. "Are you giving up now?"

"I'm not giving up." Shego said sullenly as she shrugged off Hego's hand. "Cat-Fu sounds stupid."

"It's a most dangerous art, only attempted by the best." Genma caught on to what Hego was trying to do. "I guess your brother was wrong about you. The training might be a bit dangerous and it's alright if you're scared because you can't handle the training--"

"Wait. Hold it." Those dangerous green eyes narrowed. Young Shego had no defense against reverse psychology at her age. "What did you say?"

---

"And that's how our sister ended up like this." Mego interrupted and gave an overly dramatic sigh.

"What happened at the training?"

---

"What happened to Shego?" Mego demanded. Shego and the boy named Ranma were covered in scratches from head to toe and were unconscious. The two had been dragged to the front of the Go Tower by the odd man in the white gi and deposited on the steps in a heap. "And why is your head smoking?"

There were tears of anguish in Genma's eyes as he looked at the purple man. "Your sister. SHE BURNED OFF THE LAST OF MY HAAAAIR!"

"Oh, tough." Mego ran his fingers through his own luscious locks, thankful he wasn't balding and middle-aged.

"She-"

"-go?" The Wegos, Will and Liam poked their sister, wondering why she wasn't waking up and worrying about all the scratches on her.

"What happened?!" There was a loud bellow. Teenage Hego was at the doorway, looking down at the two children in horror. "They're hurt!"

"We were tricked!" Genma blurted out, taking a thin tattered book out of his gi. "Tricked by this foul manual!"

"Let me see that." Mego grabbed the book from the sorrowful man and flipped through it to the page that said 'Cat-fu'.

"Huh. It's badly translated from Chinese. But this looks pretty straight-forward! 'Take a fish sausage. Tie it to the trainee. Then THROW HIM TO A PACK OF HUNGRY CATS'?!" Mego gasped. "That's rigorous training!"

"Turn the page." The man sighed distractedly, still patting his head and vainly hoping there was still at least ONE piece of hair left.

"Hm... 'Just another technique that would be used by an idiot. Anyone who would teach Cat-Fu like that should have their head examined'." Mego looked up from the manual to stare at Genma who was at that moment trying to use a white hankerchief to hide his bald pate.

"I fell for it completely!"

"Well, they'll heal, right?" Hego asked hopefully, gently trying to pick up his sister. The movement, however, woke Shego up.

"SSSssss!" Shego hissed, swiping at Hego. If it weren't for the teenaged hero's quick reaction, Shego would have got him. Instead, she managed to shred the reinforced steel doors of Go Tower behind Hego to steel shavings, before racing into the Go Tower on all fours. Team Go stood there. Stunned. Shego had NOT been able to do that before! The sudden silence seemed to wake Ranma up as he pulled himself groggily to a sitting position.

"Boy...?" Genma went after his son hopefully, but upon seeing his father, he hissed and followed after Shego into the Go Tower.

"What's wrong--"

"--with them?!"

"Because of that first session, the two developed an intense fear of cats. Right now they are overcome with fear." Genma sighed. "Martial artists fear nothing! So I had to help my son and your sister overcome their fear."

"How?" Hego demanded to know.

Young Mego frowned. "Wait, 'first session'?"

---

"So Mr. Saotome tied dried sardines to them and threw them to a pack of hungry cats. Then when that didn't work--"

"He tried tying salted sardines--" The Wegos interrupted Hego. "--to them and throwing them to the cats."

"And when THAT didn't work, he tied fishcakes to them. And then, you guessed it, threw them to the cats." Mego tsked.

"Mr. Saotome thought that by CONFRONTING their fears, they would overcome it." Hego offered helpfully. "But it only served to worsen their condition. So now, when Shego's fear of cats reaches it's peak--"

"--she becomes like that." Mego pointed to Shego. The villainess was at the moment, purring and waving her curled up hands at Kim playfully. Like a cat.

"Oh, look at that." Mr. Dr. Possible smiled softly at the scene. "That's adorable!"

Hego nodded fondly. "Isn't it?"

"But how do we snap her out of it?" Kim batted Shego's hands away from her. Shego replied by nipping her hand playfully. "Ow!"

"The only one who can snap her out of this is momma." Hego said mournfully. "And she's on a cruise right now in the Caribbean and can't be reached. Though you HAVE managed to calm her down quite a bit. Only person that's been able to get results like that is momma."

"Momma?" Rufus looked up at his owner.

Ron shrugged. "Hey, he LOOKS like a momma's boy."

"What do we do?" Kim looked down at the playful Shego-cat helplessly. "What about that Genma's son? Did he find a cure?"

"Nope. He's worse off than Shego." Mego shrugged. "Last I heard, his father had engaged him to three different women and he's a cross-dresser now or something."

"Well, we don't want to trouble you so we'll take her off your hands for now." Hego said as Team Go rose as one and approached Shego cautiously. The green-eyed villainess was having none of that, though. Rising up all all four, she arched her back and hissed at them, raising a hand and flexing her fingers in warning.

"Here, kittykittykitty..." Hego cooed.

"Come on Shego," Mego tried to whisper soothingly. "We'll wash your hair and comb it and tie purple ribbons in it! You'd like that! The favourite colour of your favourite brother!"

"As--"

"--if!" The Wegos countered. "She likes red better!"

"Come on Shego, we only want to help you." Hego held out his hand. "You remember, right? Go Tower?"

Kim was starting to think calling Team Go had been a bad idea.

"Alright, time out!" Kim wrapped her arms around Shego to stop her from pouncing on her brothers and possibly killing them. What were they thinking?! Ribbons?!

"How about I keep Shego here for a while, just until you guys find your mother. Okay?" Shego had started rubbing her head against Kim's affectionately when the redhead had wrapped her arms around the villainess.

"Purrrr..." Shego purred happily.

"Hm. That's actually not a bad idea. You seem to have a calming effect on her." Hego rubbed his chin in thought. "Then we'll leave her to you, Kim."

"Hey. It's no big." Kim actually smiled as Shego purred loudly, as if understanding exactly what the conversation was about and trying to tell Kim that helping her get away from her brothers was SO big.

---

end note: So let me tell y'all a little bit about the Ranma universe. The main character of Ranma is a boy named Ranma. When he was young, his father Genma Saotome took him away on a martial arts training trip that lasted several years. On one of their trips to China, Ranma fell in to the 'Spring of the Drowned Girl'. When splashed with cold water, he changes to a girl and hot water changes him back. He has a very real fear of cats and mentally changes into a cat when his fear reaches a peak and also becomes a master of Cat-Fu. But this story is set before that event happened. I just incorporated Shego into the story of how Ranma gained his fear of cats.


	3. Chapter 3

Here kittkittkitty...

Chapter 3

A Kim Possible Fanfiction

immo.

beginning note: goddamn I suck. Sorry for the long hiatus. Here's one more chapter! Soon as I get more time at work, The Twelve will be up!

Enjoy!

---

"Here, kittykittykitty..." Kim tried to cajole the green-skinned woman down from the tree in the Possible backyard. The green-eyed woman steadfastly ignored the redhead and continued grooming herself to the best of her abilities, radiating indignation and injured pride.

Why was Shego in a tree? Well, it had all happened so suddenly. After Team Go had left, her father had disappeared into the basement with her brothers to work on something explosive, but not before giving Kim a lecture about taking care of pets. Ron had also taken his leave, uncomfortable with the fact that Shego kept looking at Rufus when she thought Kim wasn't watching her. Then, it was just Kim and Shego.

"Well, I guess I'll be looking after you for a little bit, huh?" Kim sighed and looked down at the woman in her lap, who was unbelievably adorable. Though Kim would never EVER admit it. And just to distract herself, she ran her fingers through Shego's hair, trying to get most of the knots out for her.

"We have GOT to give you a bath soon." Kim frowned a bit. Shego smelled of sweat and dust. Like she had been working out and had forgotten to take a shower afterwards. But who could blame her? Shego was just a cat right now. She knew how to give herself a kitty-grooming session, but soap and water? Not an option.

"Prrrr?" Shego smiled blankly at Kim. It seemed that even if she was a kitten right now, she was still able to use some human expressions. Kim chuckled and brushed her knuckles against Shego's cheeks. That got a reaction out of Shego. The big kitten sat up and started rubbing her head against Kim's again and purring as loudly as possible. Kim was getting used to the blatant affection and it was refreshing coming from the sullen and angry encounters that marked Kim and Shego's recent meetings.

"Aw, you're just sooo cute!" Kim squealed, hugging Shego close. Shego replied by leaning forward just a bit more and rubbing her nose against Kim's; inadvertantly brushing her lips against the hero's again and again in a way that made Kim's heart suddenly go double, even triple-time.

And that was when Kim pushed Shego off the couch and on to the floor. Shego had fallen with a loud thud, then ran yowling and spitting out the back door that had been left open.

"I'm sorry, Shego!" Kim called up to the tree. Shego-cat continued to ignore her and seemed to be settling down for a nap. "Just come down, okay?"

"Want us to--"

"--help?"

The boys and their father had arrived and were looking up at the tree where an unenthusiastic Shego was pretending not to notice their existence. The boys had matching grins on their faces and were hiding big rocket-gun things behind their back, unsuccessfully.

"NO." Kim growled and shook a finger in their faces. "You use those and I'll blast the both of you into space."

"Boys, remember what I told you about testing those?" Their father shook a finger at the twins.

They sighed. "Don't point it at anyone or anything. But that's no fun!"

"Kimmie-cub, maybe you should do your homework. I'll keep an eye on Shego. Cats don't usually come when you call." Mr. Dr. Possible patted his daughter's shoulders comfortingly. "She could be up there for a long time."

"But-but--"

"Keeping a pet means you make time for them, but you have responsibilities too." The Possible patriarch said sternly. "Go on, I'll make sure the boys don't blast her out of the tree. They know if they try, they probably won't be seeing their allowance for a while."

"Aw--"

"--man!" The boys, who had been pointing their rockets at the tree, lowered their weapons with a crestfallen look on their faces.

"Thanks daddy!" Kim kissed her father on the cheek and was walking back inside when a loud meow stopped her. Shego had seen the redhead walking away and had been concerned. Where was the lady going? Why was she leaving her? Would those idiots in the colours come back to get her? Didn't the nice lady care?

"Merowww!" Shego pawed the air in agitation, her eyes locked on Kim's retreating figure. "Miaowww!"

"Shego." Kim sighed and turned around. "If you want to come with me, you have to get out of the tree!"

"MROWWWW!" Shego meowed louder, looking around frantically. The dark-haired woman crouched down on the tree branch she was on and reached down to swipe futilely at the ground. With a sinking feeling, Kim realized that the big kitten had just realized that she could get up the tree just fine but getting down was going to be a problem.

'The tree's barely taller than her!' Kim thought darkly as she trudged back to the tree. Holding out her arms, she tried again.

"Come on, kitty, you can do it." Kim held out her hands encouragingly. Shego reached down and touched Kim's hand hesitantly, making sure it wouldn't leave suddenly.

"See?" Kim smiled. "I've got you. Now just come--"

Without warning, Shego had launched herself off the tree and into Kim's arms, knocking the air out of the redhead. Purring like a motor engine, Shego proceeded to wash Kim's face with kitty kisses. While still trying to catch her breath, twin flashes close by caught Kim's attention.

"FACEBOOK'ED!" The tweebs yelled before running into the house gleefully with their cameras.

"TWEEBS!" Kim shouted after them, her face blood red with embarassment.

"Purrrr..." Shego grinned a cheshire's smile.

"You totally could've gotten out of that tree by yourself!" accused Kim. There was a smirk on the dark-haired woman's face that was very post-battle Shego.

"Well, it seems like you two are getting along." Mr. Dr. Possible chuckled, looking down at his daughter and Shego-cat and totally NOT seeing the compromising position that they were in. "Well, don't play too rough, okay? I'm going inside to start dinner."

"Shego, OFF!" When her dad had disappeared inside the house, Kim pushed Shego's head away, blushing furiously and wiping at her cheek with the arm of her shirt. Shego-cat was not deterred, however. Winding around Kim's leg, she continued to purr like it was the only thing she wanted to do. Shego loved her pride-mate! LOVED! The cat-woman pushed her head against Kim's leg insistently, succeeding in toppling Kim again and took advantage of that by going up to the fallen woman and knocking her head affectionately against Kim's.

Loved! Absolutely LOVED!

"Ow!" Kim held her head, pain radiating from her skull. Shego dug her claws into Kim's arm affectionately. "AH!!! AH!! Shego, NO! OFF! AHHH!"

"Meeeow." Shego narrowed her eyes playfully and sank her teeth on the soft skin around Kim's neck.

"AHHH!!!" Kim screamed and tried to squirm away, but any movement met with tightening of teeth and a playful growl. "AHHH!! That hurts Shego, get off! OFF!"

"Mrow?" Shego let go slowly, puzzled by the look of pain on Kim's face. Looking down at her handiwork, she was surprised to see that she had left a mark. She didn't know she had bitten that hard!

"Miaoww.." Shego meowed mournfully, then bent her head down again to make it better.

"AH! Ah..." Kim groaned as Shego's wet tongue danced across her neck. The pain had quickly changed to something else far more enjoyable and a pleasant haze was starting to cloud her thoughts as she dimly noted that Shego had managed to find a highly sensitive spot on her body.

"Mmmm..." The redhead hugged the green-skinned woman close. It was only when Shego changed her licks into sharp nips that Kim was quickly brought back to the present.

"Shego!" Kim scrambled away from the large kitten who sat there, bewildered at the sudden removal of her playmate. Shego-cat winced at the tone of voice. Her pride-mate was not happy with her. But she had sounded so happy before! Shego would try again!

"Noooo, nonononono." Kim held up her hands warningly, palms out. Shego stopped advancing and raised a paw accompanied by a plaintive meow.

"Shego," Kim touched her neck gingerly and was sure that Shego had left a mark. From the smug look on Shego's feline-looking face, Kim KNEW that she had left a mark. "Bad kitty!"

"Prrrr..." purred Shego, rolling onto her back and trying to look adorable and cute. Which she was. But Kim was not going to fall for it!

"Bad kitty!" Kim insisted. If Shego had cat-ears, they would've been flat against her skull in shame.

"Mrow?" Shego rolled back on to her feet, knowing she had done something wrong and her pride-mate was angry at her. She tried to shrink into herself, hoping that Kim would feel sorry for her and gave Kim her best 'kitty-eyes'. Which apparently, had the same potency as Kim's puppy-dog pout.

"AWWWW!!!!" Kim bent down to hug Shego. "How could I ever stay mad at you?!"

Kim lifted Shego bodily up from the ground and the dark-haired woman snuggled her head underneath Kim's chin smugly. Kim, Shego surmised with her kitty brain, obviously loved Shego a lot!

"Lets go see what dad's making for dinner! I bet you're hungry, Shego!" Kim said excitedly. Running into the house with Shego in her arms, Kim slowed down the closer she got to the kitchen, the effects of Shego's kitty-eyes wearing off.

"Ohoho... you're GOOD." Kim narrowed her eyes at the kitten. Shego looked up at Kim innocently as if to say 'who, me?'

Kim, not appreciating the power of Shego's kitty-eyes, let go of Shego and the other woman dropped to the floor but managed to twist gracefully and land on her feet. Giving Kim a haughty look, Shego pattered off to the kitchen, attracted by the smell of something cooking.

---

"Well." Mrs. Dr. Possible gave Shego-cat a weak smile.

"Mrow." Shego blinked at the redhead who greatly resembled the girl who sat next to her.

"So Shego's going to be staying with us for a bit, hm?" The brain surgeon glanced over at his daughter who was blushing a deep scarlet as Shego turned away from her study of Kim's mom and rubbed her head against Kim's shoulder, begging to be fed.

"Just until she snaps out of it. Her brothers said it doesn't take too long. A day, tops." Kim held up a fork with a bit of mashed potatoes and gravy on it. Shego chomped down on it happily and was quickly demanding for more.

"Meow!" Shego placed her hand on Kim's arm insistently and dug in her claws a little to make her pride-mate hurry. Shego wanted meat! Because SHE was a PREDATOR! Shego needed food to be able to take care of her pride!

"Hey, manners." Kim snapped, but quickly gave Shego some meatloaf when the green-skinned woman looked like she was going to start giving Kim the kitty-eyes.

"Well, seems like your new pet is walking all over you." Kim's mother laughed a bit as Shego sat there impatiently with her mouth open, waiting for Kim the feed her.

"She's rude." Kim tried her best to look stern. "Human or cat, she doesn't have any manners."

"I remember when I had a pet." Mr. Dr. Possible sighed, nostalgic. "You'll treasure these moments, Kim."

"No I won't." Kim said sullenly, placing a bowl of soup in front of Shego-cat and watched the kitty lap at the creamy concoction with relish.

"You know you'll have to give her a bath after this, right?" Mrs. Possible said, amused to see her daughter's eyes grow to the size of saucers.

"NO. SHE'LL BE JUST FINE."

"You're going to let her stay like that?" Mrs. Possible pointed to the green-skinned woman, who was currently trying to kitty-groom the soup off her dirty face. Caught in the stares of the Possible women, Shego blinked innocently doing her best to convey a "Who, me?" look.

"Moooom..." Kim whined. "PLEASE don't make me do this."

"Kimberly Ann Possible." Mr. Dr. Possible looked at his young daughter sternly. "Keeping a pet means taking care of ALL their needs. And Shego needs a bath. I don't want her tracking food all around the house, so you're going to give her one right after dinner."

"I'll help you, bubblebutt." Kim's mother soothed her despondant daughter as the twins tried to keep a lid on their giggles.

"And boys, I know you like teasing your sister, but lay off." Mrs. Dr. Possible pinned her sons with a warning look. "I see ANY pictures or videos online or elsewhere, or if pictures or videos 'mysteriously' end up passed around in public; you boys will be in a lot of trouble."

"Mooom!" The boys whined simultaneously. "You never let us do anything fun!"

---

"Okay." Kim dipped her fingers into the water gingerly. It wasn't scalding hot and it wasn't warm. It was just the right temperature for a hot bath. Both Possible women were in the master bathroom with Shego, who was watching the proceedings curiously.

"Ready?" The two redheads rolled up their sleeves with determination, as if preparing for a fight.

"Ready--" Kim and her mom blinked. Shego had her arms raised in the air, as if in anticipation of the struggle Kim and Mrs. Possible had been preparing for and giving up already.

"Well. I guess she really is house-broken." Kim blushed as Shego looked at her expectantly as if to say, 'Well? What are you waiting for? Take it off!'

Kim gingerly reached forward and searched the skin tight black and green outfit for an opening around the collar. Right away, she found a very cleverly hidden zipper at the top and slowly, slooooowly unzipped Shego. Kim glanced up at Shego and found that the woman-cat was looking down at her in kitty-amusement, wondering why the redhead was going so slow.

"Mom. Can you take over?" Kim squeaked, mortified beyond belief. God, this was worse than that time with the embarassment ninjas!

"Bubblebutt," Mrs. Possible sighed in exasperation then stepped up to take over. Really! Her daughter could be such a prude sometimes!

The outfit unzipped all the way down to just a little below her belly button, then Mrs. Possible helped peel off the sleeves and the gloves from the young woman. Kim had her eyes glued to the scene, completely focused and unable to process anything else except for this new fact about Shego.

'She doesn't wear ANYTHING underneath her jumpsuit!'

"Okay, in you go, kitty." Mrs. Possible pushed the green-tinged girl gently towards the bath, who obeyed readily and seemed almost eager to get in. Kim was trying her hardest not to look at the naked woman's ass but was failing miserably. MISERABLY. That ass was a work of perfection. Sculpted, but soft and plump. Smooth like a baby's bottom. It seemed like they would fit readily into her hands and was just begging to be touched.

What broke Kim's concentration though, like a splash of ice cold water on her senses, was the pronounced mix of yowls and groans of pleasure as Shego sloooowly slipped into the water. The groan petered off into a loud purring that was just as sensual as the sounds before had been. Kim's face felt like an inferno, her heart was going a mile a minute and for a moment, just a moment that seemed longer than the tiny few seconds it engulfed her; Kim felt this all-consuming NEED to make that physical space between her and Shego disappear.

"Shego, no, bad kitty!" Mrs. Possible scolded. Shego was currently trying to lap up her own bathwater. That uncomfortably intense feeling left as Kim rolled up her sleeves to join in washing Shego. Grabbing the sponge sitting on the edge of the bathtub, Kim proceeded to soak it, pour a generous amount of body wash on it, and scrub Shego down.

She could do this. She was Kim Possible. Anything was possible for--  
"Oh my god." Kim squeaked as Shego let out another loud yowl of pleasure as the sponge hit a sweet spot just between her shoulder blades. The redhead was as red as her hair.

"Bubblebutt." Mrs. Possible tried not to laugh as Shego looked up at Kim, as if demanding to know why the teenager had stopped scrubbing her. Then it hit the kitty. She was being SELFISH! While SHE was basking in the heat of the water, her pridemate was woefully not!

THAT, would have to be REMEDIED.

And just their luck, the bath would fit the both of them easily!

Kim saw in slow motion, Shego raising her hand, fingers flexing, ready to attack. "Shego, NO--!"

In one move, Shego had slashed away ALL of Kim's clothing with a wave of her hand--her attack not even nicking Kim's skin, which was flushed tomato-red from head to toe--and pulled the mortified teenaged superheroine into the bath with her.

"Mrow." Shego gave a satisfied and smug smile as she struggled into the lap of a naked Kim Possible who was frantically trying to escape, and started giving Kim a tongue bath that started from her neck to the top of Kim's left ear. Shego's entire body was pressed up against Kim's, sliding wetly, slipping, hot and to the heroine, feeling entirely TOO good.

"Oh my." NOW, Mrs. Possible stared at the duo, not knowing quite what to do in this situation.

Kim, teenage girl extraordinaire, however, knew exactly how to respond.

She fainted.


	4. Chapter 4

Here kittkittkitty...

Chapter 4

A Kim Possible Fanfiction

immo.

beginning note: Here you go. Possibly the last chapter of this Here kittykittykitty fic.

Enjoy!

---

"Mew, meow meow meow mew meeeeyowwwww!"

Kim hid her head underneath her pillow with a groan as the meows echoed up the central heating pipes.

"MEEEEEEOOOOWWWWW, WOWEEEMEEEERRROWWWW!"

There was a knock on the door as the cat continued its horrible screeching.

"Come in." Kim sat up. Her mother entered, looking exhausted. "Mom?"

"Kim, honey," Mrs. Dr. Possible gave Kim a terse smile. "Isn't it time you let Shego up?"

"She'll stop--" A particularly loud yowl interrupted Kim. "--soon?"

"KIMBERLY."

"Alright!" Kim threw off her covers and heaved a heavy sigh. The redhead had banished the cat to the basement.

Kim had woken up after the little bath fiasco to a panicky Shego-cat licking her face and pawing her gently, absolutely beside herself with worry. Kim was wrapped in a towel and in her mother's arm, who smiled down calmly at her daughter.

"Honey, glad you're awake. Shego was a little bit worried about you for a while."

Shego, still naked from head to toe, had now padded away from them and was pretending to have lost interest in Kim completely. At the sound of her name, Shego spared them a glance, then turned away quickly when Kim looked her way.

"Stupid cat." Kim sat up, eyes narrowed. Shego replied by shaking her head, managing to soak Kim and her mother with the water from her hair.

That wasn't what had made Kim banish Shego from the bedroom, though. Shego was just being a cat. A rather boisterious cat, but a cat, nonetheless. Kim couldn't really fault Shego for that. Shego had been very well behaved when Kim had been doing homework, too. Shego had been content playing with a ball of yarn on the floor of Kim's room, totally entranced with her new plaything and allowed Kim to finish her work in peace. It was when Kim had started getting ready for bed that the trouble started.

And that was why Shego was in the basement.

Shego paused in her song when she heard steps coming down from upstairs that she recognized as her pridemate's. Eagerly, she sat in front of the door, a cheshire-cat's grin on her face, unbelievably proud of herself. She had done it! She hadn't been worthy, but her mate must have enjoyed her song!

Her queen had probably not wanted to be mounted too early in the courtship! So the banishment to the basement had been a little bit irritating, but deserved, in kitty-Shego's mind. And Shego had resisted the urge to destroy the door that was keeping her away from her lady love, because in her kitty-mind, it would be cheating to use the tools of battle--claws and teeth--when the rules called for the tools of love. Her persistant had paid off! Her song had been heard and accepted!

VICTORY!

Shego smirked to herself, rubbing a paw against her cheek in case there was any grime there. She would IMPRESS her chosen!

Kim paused right outside the basement door, knowing that Shego was probably waiting on the other side. That knowledge made her sigh wearily, a slight flush blossoming on her cheeks at the thought of what had happened...

Kim had slipped into her sleeping clothes--a pair of pink shorts and a white tank with it pink heart on it--and was getting ready for bed. Placing a big body pillow and a spare blanket at the foot of her bed, she turned to the green-tinged woman in her room.

"My bed." Kim pointed to her own bed. Shego looked at Kim's bed gravely. Kim pointed to the pillow and blanket on the floor. "Your bed--HEY! I said 'my bed'!"

Shego, garbed in Kim's 'I love cheerleading!' t-shirt and a pair of baggy sweatpants Kim had in her closet, had already climbed up on Kim's queen-sized bed and was giving Kim a look that said 'I am sleeping HERE'.

"FINE!" Kim gritted out through her teeth. She closed the door to her room and turned off the lights. Climbing into bed, she pushed Shego to the left side.

"Your side." Kim said firmly to the kitten. "MY side."

Then the redhead turned around with a muffled goodnight.

Of course, to say that was the end of that, would be vastly underestimating the weirdness that cat-Shego could bring.

"Prowr?" Shego looked at Kim's back. Why was her pride mate ignoring her? She had amused herself with the ball of FUNFUNFUNSTRINGFUN!!! while the other girl scribbled away and seemed intent on her books. Now it was time to pay attention to her!

"Rowr." Shego leaned forward, nudging Kim's ear with her nose, smiled to herself when she heard that slight, small intake of breath.

"Shego, no." Kim said firmly, or what she thought was firmly. The feel of teeth made her freeze, afraid that feral Shego would bite, but no. Shego nibbled gently, as if Kim's ear was something delectable, something to be savoured. Shego's lips moved to that spot right at the back of her earlobe, pulled a low groan from Kim's lips that she didn't know she had been holding back.

The feel of Shego's breath on her neck made her light-headed and she turned on to her stomach, wanting so much to press herself into Shego but knowing that that wasn't what good girls did. And really, consorting with the enemy? With her ARCH-nemesis, nonetheless? Kim Possible just wasn't that kind of girl!

But here she was.

And maybe she was that kind of girl because Shego was on top of her, hands on either side of her shoulders and lips murmuring against the back of her neck, alternating between brushing her lips and nose against the soft skin there to moving her tongue so delightfully, in such a way that just urged the redhead to give in, just give in...

"Sheeego." Kim dragged out the name arched up in need, wanting--

"NGghh!!!!" Kim had to bite her lip to contain the scream of pain that almost ripped out of her throat as Shego latched her teeth on the back of Kim's neck, biting down HARD. Her mate immobolized, Shego-cat wrapped her arms around Kim's waist and started thrusting against Kim, a low growl in her throat as she mashed the other girl down on to the mattress.

"Nnnn!" Kim buried her face into her pillow, not knowing if it was the pain that was wrenching these sounds from her throat, or how HOT it was that Shego was on top of her and--

"Get OFF!" Kim managed to twist away when she felt Shego's grip on her loosen, and kicked the woman out of bed and unceremoniously to the floor. Not even giving the bewildered cat a chance to compose herself, Kim got a hold of the woman and practically flew down the stairs, dragging the yowling Shego with her.

"You're sleeping here tonight!" Kim pointed down the stairs. The basement was furnished, there was a couch, a pillow and a blanket there. That would have to do. And tomorrow, Shego was going to be back to normal and Kim would kick her OUT OF HER LIFE!

"GO!" Kim insisted. Hissing and spitting, Shego ran down the stairs, away from Kim.

"Sweetheart, is anything wrong?" Mr. Possible had trotted down the stairs after his daughter, robe on and looking very worried.

"Nothing, daddy." Kim lied, glad that her father couldn't see well in the bad lighting. Or else he would probably ask about Kim's dishevelled state and the NEW marks on Kim's neck. "Shego was being... difficult."

"Oh, the joy of pets." Mr. Possible patted his daughter on the shoulder fondly. "Why, I remember the fun I had with my hamster Konstantin--"

"Good-night, daddy." Kim was just not up for her dad's ramblings right now. She needed this day to be OVER already! And as Kim stormed back up the stairs, she thanked god that she wouldn't have to deal with Shego again tonight!

And of course, she was wrong about that.

Because here she was, not fifteen minutes after she had banished Shego to the depths of the house, opening the door to the basement and letting the cat out again.

"Prrrrr..." Shego's purr and the friendly headbutt against her leg told Kim that Shego had completely forgotten about what happened just a few moments ago. And honestly, that made her angry. And the way Shego immediately left her to trot up to Kim's room made the redhead furious. And she was going to give the cat a piece of her mind as soon as they were were in the privacy of her room!

"Now," Kim closed the door behind her and was about to do exactly what she planned to, if it weren't for the ridiculous sight of Shego on the bed, looking utterly FOOLISH. The cat-woman was not facing her but had her neck crained back and was staring at Kim intensely. She was lying down on the bed with her ass up in the air, her feet padding the bed rythymically, as if she was walking in place.

"What are you doing?" Kim laughed, watching Shego still walking in place. When Shego didn't answer and continued doing her little dance with grim kitty determination, Kim just had to give in to the giggles. This was sooooo cute!

"Aw, kitty, are you trying to make me feel better?" Kim cooed. Shego, however, was not amused. Her queen was LAUGHING at her! Laughing! She had OFFERED herself to her queen and the redheaded vixen was LAUGHING!

Reeking of hurt dignity, Shego hopped off the bed and hid under Kim's desk to escape the mockery.

"Oh, oh kitty, don't be mad!" Kim crouched down to look at Shego, still chuckling to herself. Shego-kitty hissed at Kim and flexed her claws in warning.

She was a worthy mate! She was not to be laughed at!

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty," Kim snickered, all thoughts of being mounted by Shego-cat from before forgotten at the sight of the ADORABLE Shego sulking under the desk after doing a funny dance. "Come here, I'm sorry, kitty."

Shego managed to stay mad for a whole ten more seconds. But after ten seconds of pretending to be interested by the carpet, she gave Kim a sidelong glance to see if the redhead was still there. She was. A thrill ran up Shego's spine at the attention, and if she had a tail, it would have been waving to-and-fro with happiness. Not like a dog's--NEVER LIKE A DOG!--but like a cat who was well-pleased with the world.

"Mew." Shego took a step out, making it a point not to look at Kim. Then another step. Finally, she scampered over to the bed and jumped back on, lying on her side of the bed and still ignoring Kim.

"Well, I guess it's time we go to bed." Kim smiled fondly at Shego-cat's back. Even though the whole day had been kind of weird and WRONG on so many levels, it had been fun. And she had been able to hang out with an affectionate and kooky Shego.

Kim turned off the lights and slipped into bed with a sigh, wondering if she would get sullen and angry Shego back in the morning. Movement from the other side of the bed made her freeze, but she relaxed when the kitten just turned over to face her, eyes closed and apparently sleeping already.

But apparently not as Kim watched, with amusement, as the kitty tried to sneakily crawl closer. In no time at all, the kitty had sneak-crawled all the way over and tucked her head under Kim's chin, letting out a satisfied sigh.

"Just... shh, it's okay kitty. Just getting comfortable," Kim soothed as she shifted a bit and snaked her arms around Shego, jostling the sleepy kitty and drawing meows and little nips along Kim's neckline in protest.

"Ow, Shego!" Kim hissed. Shego-cat grumbled something and closed her eyes, ignoring the redhead.

"You are SO getting it tomorrow." Kim grumbled, holding the green-skinned kitty close. Shego purred happily, rubbing her head against the two comfortable pillows she had found.

---

Shego felt... GREAT. That was the first word she could come up with. She felt so completely ENVELOPED in warmth and the smell of something GOOD.

"Mmm..." Shego registered the sound of someone, close by, very close. Shego moved her head forward, her cheek brushing against warm skin. Experimentally, she pressed her lips against this warmth and kissed it slowly, instinctually knowing this was what she should do... wanted to do.

"Mm, don't stop..." The sleepy reply encouraged Shego in her ministrations, kissing up this woman's neck, up her jawline... Shego's hand slipped up to this wondrous neck, pleased to find smooth, hot skin that responded so well to her touch.

Shego lifted herself up, the sleepiness driven from her system when she saw Kim sprawled beneath her, staring up at her with a lazy smile. Looking incredibly kissable with her tousled hair, glowing from the sun shining through the window.

So Shego went with the flow, gathered up the redhead into her arms and kissed her, delighted that Kim Possible tasted like... mint and strawberries. Very Kim.

Kim, meanwhile, was spinning out of her dream world, arching into Shego's touch that seemed to be everywhere, burying her fingers into Shego's hair. It was like... eletricity jumping between them. How could something like kissing feel so unbelievably good? If kissing was an artform, Shego had mastered it as she sucked gently on Kim's lower lip, drawing out a groan from the redhead.

It was just skin against skin. Shego's hand slipping into hers, holding her hand so lightly and bringing it to those black smirking lips to rain the same sort of attention the villainess had just given the heroine's neck and face and lips.

How could this feel so... divine?

"Kim," Shego groaned when Kim's fingers brushed against her waist, moved up, moved the incredibly restrictive shirt out of the way and... stopped.

"Shego?" Green eyes stared up at the green-skinned woman.

"Kim?" Shego smiled, but felt herself feeling a little bit worried when Kim's eyes narrowed and a dangerous glint in them chased away the haze of pleasure that had consumed Shego. Now, an alarm was ringing in her head...

Next thing Shego knew, she had the breath knocked out of her and was on the floor of the bedroom.

"God... what the hell, Kimmie?!"

"OUT!" Kim was over her in an instant, hair all mussed up, still looking so incredibly sexy even though she was so very, VERY angry. Shego would have tried to calm Kim down so they could continue what they were doing if it weren't for the fact that the heroine had a chair as a weapon in her capable hands.

"What did I do?" Shego asked helplessly, scrambling away and towards the exit.

"Do you even remember how you got to be here?" Kim hissed, chair still raised above her head and poised to use it.

"Um..." Shego searched her mind for the answer frantically, the only thing she remembered was that Drakken had approached her in her room and asked her something. Then everything after had been a blank. "Did I actually go to one of Drakken's karaoke parties again and get smashed to hell?"

Kim narrowed her eyes. "Here kitty, kitty, kitty--"

"WHERE?! KEEP IT AWAY FROM ME!!!" Shego actually jumped back on to the bed, looking around frantically for any signs of felines in the room. When she found none, she stared at Kim, wide-eyed, understanding.

"I didn't."

"You did." The redhead put the chair down, still glaring at Shego. She was pissed, though. How could Shego forget?!

"What happened to your neck--"

"YOU happened." Kim snapped, slapping a hand against her neck subconsciously.

"Where's my mom?" Shego slumped forward sadly, looking broken. She was utterly humiliated. And all because of her stupid ass older brother and that stupid old man Saotome... if she EVER saw Genma again she would roast him in his own fat!

"She's not here."

Shego looked properly frightened. "Then how was I controlled? What happened?" Shego looked around frantically. "How is your house still standing?!"

"I took care of you." Kim sat down on the chair, feeling tired. "Well, my mom and I... sorta. But mostly me."

"HOW?!" Shego was THIS close to hyperventilating. Last time she had gone off without her mom around to calm her down, she had DESTROYED her brother's tower. And even though she didn't like her brothers that much, they were still family and she had really hurt them.

"Shhh," Kim was on her in an instant, holding Shego close, stroking her hair in a way that calmed Shego down almost immediately. "I've got you, you don't have to worry. Nothing really bad happened--"

Shego pushed away, tipping Kim's head up to glance at the other woman's bruised and abused neck, the scratches on her arms, the occasional welt across that lovely peaches and cream skin. Kim looked like she had battled a sabretooth!

"It's nothing." Kim brushed it off, remembering Shego as a big kitten and chuckled. Shego's eyes narrowed and she let go of Kim's chin, crossing her arms and sitting down on the bed with a huff.

"It's not funny."

"Of course not." Kim wrapped her arms around Shego from behind. "Who's my big kitty-cat?"

"Ugh." Shego shivered, feeling chills run up and down her spine at that... WORD.

"That's right, you're my baby." Kim whispered into Shego's ear, causing a very rare blush to bloom on Shego's face.

"Kim."

Kim blinked and drew away. "Sorry. Yesterday was kinda overwhelming--"

"I'm not that... animal." Shego struggled with the THOUGHT of even BEING one of those THINGS. "But... you know, you can..."

Shego made a sound of frustration before pulling Kim back into her arms and resting her head on Kim's shoulder with a sigh. "Just... hold me a bit. I'm feeling a bit overwhelmed."

Kim was glad to oblige.

"Could I get a kiss?"

Kim hesitated a bit, then dropped a kiss on Shego's forehead.

The villainess looked up at Kim slyly. "Could you take off your shirt--"

"Pushing it, Shego." Kim growled. "You're pushing it."

---

endnote: love it? hate it? want me to work faster? tell me! Oh, doing this at work so if it's mediocre, blame my day job. lol. It's NEVER my fault! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Here kittkittkitty...

Chapter 5

A Kim Possible Fanfiction

immo.

beginning note: Well, I did say POSSIBLY that chapter 4 was going to be the last chapter... but I felt like this well ain't drying up yet so might as well, right?

Enjoy!

---

"You idiot." Kim just shook her head, looking around the ruined lair. She was amazed. Amazed at the sheer stupidity of the man called Dr. Drakken.

"I only wanted her to overcome her fearrrr!" Dr. Drakken whined, clutching the remnants of his clothes to himself. As soon as Shego had turned feral, she had used the cerulean man as a human scratching post. Thankfully, he still had his tightie-whities on. Shego had at least forgone destroying THAT article of clothing.

"HSSS!" Shego leaned against Kim, holding out a claw in warning. She *hated* the blue man! HATED!

"Shh, baby, it's fine." Kim patted Shego's head soothingly until the catwoman was purring like a well-tuned engine.

"The plan was perfect!" Drakken bent over to pick up two of the cats he had brought to the lair. Two of more than a dozen. "The way to overcome her fear would be to--"

"Make her face her fear? Uh-uh, she's tried that once, twice or actually LOTS of times already. Didn't work." Kim shook her head dismally.

"Well, one more time--" Drakken held out the cats towards the villainess. Shego's back arched and she started hissing and spitting up a storm.

"Stop! Dr. Drakken, STOP!" Kim held on to Shego, petting the woman's trembling side desperately. "Shhh... Shego, callllm. Calm down. I'm gonna take you home with me."

"What?" Dr. Drakken lowered the cats he was holding. "Kim Possible, I'll have you know Shego is on the clock right now and doesn't have time for sleepovers--" Shego slashed out at him as he came a bit closer, managing to put another four lines of blood across his thigh.

"--OW! Or-or she could just take a vacation. PLEASE, Kim Possible, take her away!" Dr. Drakken begged pathetically.

So here they were now, hopping back into the stealth bomber Team Possible had hitched a ride on with Ron and Rufus as far away from Shego and Kim as possible.

"Purrrrr...." Shego rubbed her head against Kim's belly affectionately. She LOVED her mate! LOVED!

"This is SICK and WRONG!" Ron muttered lowly, but Kim caught what he said, even over the whine of the aircraft.

"Ron," Kim shot him an exasperated look. "It's not like I *want* her to be like this! But if she's like this and her mother's still away, we have to make sure Shego doesn't actually kill Drakken!"

"But what about Rufus?" Ron asked, holding a protective hand over the lump in his breast pocket. "What about Rufus?!"

"Shego's not going to eat him!" Kim groaned, trying to feel as sure of that fact as she sounded. "Ron, just give her some time! Maybe she'll grow on you--Shego, NO!"

Ron looked down at the sudden draft he felt.

"I'm so glad I wore my nice boxers." He muttered.

"Bad kitty!" Kim scolded the big kitten. Shego just gave her an innocent look that screamed 'who me?', but the expression was slightly marred by smirk that was pulling at a corner of Shego's black mouth.

---

"She's--"

"--back!" The tweebs ran for Shego but skidded to a stop when the woman-turned-kitty raised one hand threateningly.

"You can't hog her--"

"--all to yourself!" The twins protested.

"As if I am!" Kim knelt down and hugged Shego closer to her, feeling a little bit smug. "She just likes me better!"

"Oh yeah?!" Tim reached into his pocket and held out a tiny packet. Shego's eyes locked on to the packet, curious as to what it was. A tentative sniff and suddenly her eyes glazed over and a lazy smile stretched across her face.

"Prrrrrooowwww..." Shego purred, padding her way over to the twins.

"Tweebs!" Kim felt a sudden twinge of jealousy as Shego pawed at the packet they had playfully, still purring.

"Shego want the nip?" Tim held it just out of Shego's reach. The woman herself was sluggishly trying to bat it out of Tim's grasp, acting almost like she was drunk.

"Jim, Tim, you're giving Shego catnip?!"

"We just want some of her fire for some tests!' Jim protested. "All in the name of science!"

"Yeah! And it seems she likes US a lot better than you right now!" Tim pointed out. The dreaded supervillainess was indeed being quite playful, claws sheathed and the very definition of cute as she rolled around in front of the boys, eyes on the catnip. However, Kim couldn't appreciate how docile Shego was being at the moment; she was too wrapped up in feeling overwhelmingly jealous and hurt.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty!" When that drew no response from Shego, Kim tried to be stern and called out, "Shego, come here!" pointing at the ground in front of her. Shego, completely in the thrall of the catnip, continued to ignore the redhead.

"Shego---fine!" Kim huffed at the smug looks on her brothers faces. "If you wanna stay with them, see if I care!"

Storming up the stairs in a huff, she practically ran to her room, slamming the door shut and throwing herself on the bed. She listened carefully, hoping to hear Shego outside her door, scratching at it and begging to be let in. When Kim didn't hear anything except for the boys downstairs discussing their experiments, she wanted to scream with frustration.

Shego was hers!

Wait.

Where the hell had that come from?

Kim blushed and jumped out of bed, pulling out her homework from her bag, hoping to distract herself from looking further into that line of thought. And that worked for a bit, until the shouts of her brothers caught her attention.

"No! Shego, don't--"

"--touch that! It's highly--"

The tweebs were cut off by a little explosion that shook the house slightly. Kim walked out of her room and down the stairs, catching sight of the tweebs in the kitchen covered by what looked like... blue and purple whipped cream. This same substance was also splattered all over the kitchen, in fact, the only place where it hadn't landed was under the table where Shego was currently playing with her little packet of catnip.

"Better clean up before mom gets home, tweebs, or you'll be in trouble again!" Kim snickered in a sing-song voice, before heading back to her room to continue with her studies, a little bit smug that they Shego had inadvertantly got the tweebs back for taking the thief from her!

...

Possessive much?!

"I gotta get back to my homework," Kim muttered.

'But I'm almost done...' Kim looked down at her completed homework. 'Make that completely done.'

Casting around her room for something to do, she caught sight of one corner of a book, peeking out from under her bed. She picked it up and flopped back on to the bed, flipping to the page she had bookmarked for later.

'_The queen will signal her willingness to mate with a unique posture: head down, forelegs bent, rear quarters raised to expose the vulva ( this raised posture is called lordosis), with the tail raised and held to the side of the body, all designed to accomodate entry by the tom cat's penis. Her rear legs will tread rhythmically, as if walking in place._'

'Oh my GAWD.' She had read this part before, but it didn't stop the hot flush of embarassment that she felt. After Shego had left the Possible house, Kim had gone out and bought a book on cats, just in case something like this should occur again. She had flipped through it quickly and found out exactly why Shego had been doing her funny dance before.

'Shego was in heat,' Kim blushed at the thought. 'THAT was why she was acting so weird!'

Looking at the picture of the cat in the book, Kim blushed again at the position the cat was in. In her head, she couldn't help seeing Shego again, her ass raised in the air, treading in place and looking at her with bedroom eyes--

The sound of the front door opening and her mom calling out to the people in the house made Kim shut the book immediately, guiltily almost, as if she had been looking at something she shouldn't have.

'But I'm not!' Kim argued with herself. And to prove it, she put the book on her nightstand, in plain view. Kim Possible had nothing to hide!

"Oh, Shego!" Mrs. Possible's voice floated up the stairs. "You're back! And what do you have there--boys! Did you give her catnip?!"

"Uh-oh." The boys could be heard running for it.

---

Dinner had been uneventful, with Shego sitting next to Kim and demanding to be fed by the redhead. Bath-time had also been tame, with Shego sitting very quietly and letting Kim and Mrs. Possible scrub behind her ears.

"She's probably coming down from her catnip high," Mrs. Dr. Possible pursed her lips in disapproval. "Honestly, the boys should know better than to give her any of that. It's like... your father after two mojitos."

And now, it was bedtime. Shego was back in baggy sweatpants and a t-shirt. And back on her bed, looking expectantly at Kim.

"I should make you sleep in the basement." Kim muttered, remembering how Shego had snubbed her for the Tweebs. Of course, it had been the catnip's fault, but Kim still felt a bit hurt.

"Meow." Shego pawed the air, as if telling Kim to come to bed. With a sigh, Kim walked over to the bed and slipped under the covers. Shego quickly followed suit as Kim turned off the bedside lamp.

"Good-night--hey!" Shego had grabbed on to Kim's shoulders and was now licking Kim's cheek, purring softly.

"Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew!" Kim pushed cat-Shego away, not seeing the hurt and bewildered look on the green-skinned woman's face.

Her mate didn't want her to groom her?! What was going on?!

Shego tried again but got the same noise and the same rejection. Confusion and hurt quickly turned to anger. Kitty-Shego and Human-Shego were a lot alike.

"OW!" Kim couldn't help screaming as Shego bit down on the heroine's shoulder. HARD.

Down the hall, Mr. and Mrs. Possible were doing some reading before bedtime and heard Kim's exclamation. Mr. Possible chuckled.

"Oh, the joys of owning a pet."

Mrs. Possible raised an eyebrow at her husband's comment, not quite sure if he was being sarcastic or not. But he was probably not being sarcastic since sarcasm seems lost on the patriarch of the Possible family.

"Shego!" Meanwhile, Kim was scolding the kitten, who was giving her patented 'who me?' look again. "Don't try that with me! I've had about ENOUGH with the biting! That hurt!"

"Merowr." Shego licked softly at Kim's shoulder, which was bleeding slightly, trying to convey how sorry she was. She wasn't really sorry. But she had to PRETEND! The licking continued up to Kim's neck, Shego using long strokes of her tongue to lick at the sweet tasting skin, feeling slightly pleased that her pridemate wasn't objecting like before. Detecting a change in Kim's breathing, Shego looked up at Kim's face curiously.

Her mate had her eyes squeezed shut, like she was in a lot of pain!

Panicking a bit, Shego got up on all fours to stand over Kim, looking over the redhead's body frantically for any more signs of injury. She hadn't bitten THAT hard! So Kim must be hurting from somewhere else! THAT'S why she didn't want to be groomed! She was hurt!

"Mrowr! Meowr!" Shego nosed up Kim's tank top, licking over Kim's stomach in a bid to find the site of the hurting.

"Mngh!" The noise Kim made meant that she was close! Shego's head now fully under Kim's tanktop, she continued to eagerly lick upwards, worried her pridemate was--

"OOooookay!" Kim stopped Shego's head from going any further upwards, holding it right where it was. "I'm okay, Shego, but YOU have to stoOOo--mmmgh!"

Kim had stopped her, so this MUST be the spot where she was hurting! Shego licked the spot furiously, not really sure exactly where it was so made up for it by trying to cover the general area in her kitty kisses.

"No, Shego, stop.." Kim gritted out, even though she held Shego immobile at that spot, hazily aware that the green-skinned woman was licking the underside of her breasts and making her feel just so--

"No!" Kim pushed Shego's head out of her shirt. "Shego, I-I'm fine!"

"Proww?" Shego leaned down and licked the side of Kim's mouth worriedly. Instead of drawing away, Kim felt herself arch up to kiss the big kitty on the lips.

"I'm," Kim gulped, wondering what she was doing. She was WAY out of her league here! "I'm fine, Shego. C-come on. Lets get some sleep."

Satisfied that everything was alright, Shego curled up next to Kim, purring, still a little bit worried but reassured by the heroine.

'I can't believe I'm taking advantage of her like this!' Kim thought in a daze of guilt and confusion. And a little bit of lust. No! Nonononono! No lust!

'I'm... I'm scum!' Kim held Shego close as the kitty snuggled closer with satisfied mews and purrs. 'I can't control myself!'

Kim was forgetting entirely that Shego had been the one initiating EVERYTHING. And the kitty would have done her best to reassure Kim if only the kitty was a mind reader. But unfortunately the kitty was not and just continued to nuzzle her nose against Kim's collarbone, perfectly happy where she was.

'It'll all be over in the morning,' Lulled by Shego's warmth and tired out by all the thinking and the emotional turmoil she went through today, Kim Possible went to sleep.

---

Kim woke up with a start and scrambled out of bed and away from the arms that had been clutching her.

"Mm?" Shego, hair tousled, got up to a sitting position. Blinking blearily at Kim, the green-skinned woman's lips started to part in a grin.

"Okay, now that you're back to normal, you have to get out!" Kim started pacing. It had felt good to wake up in Shego's arms. Maybe a little bit TOO good. "And you gotta try to stop going all cat-fu on me! It's... this... this isn't working out. I can't have you here all the time, you're... you're confusing our relationship! N-not that we have a relationship-RELATIONSHIP, but our-our working relationship! How am I gonna arrest you if everytime I look at you I can't help but think you're just so incredible--I mean, incredibly cute--no, wait, you--ARGH!"

While Kim had been pacing back and forth, ranting and wearing a hole in the carpet; Shego had been sitting on the bed patiently, waiting for the woman to stop.

"So, do we have an understanding?" Kim breathed out through her nostrils, standing in front of Shego with her arms crossed.

Shego rolled on to her back, hands pawing in the air, eyes locked on Kim's.

"Merrrooowwww..." Shego mewed, hoping that acting cute and looking at Kim with her kitty-eyes would be enough. Cuz she had absolutely no idea what the redhead had been saying. She didn't speak human!

Kim's jaw had slackened at the display. A feeling of dread slowly filled her completely.

"Please, Shego. PLEASE tell me that you're just joking!" Kim begged.

"Mew mew! Rowr!" Shego continued to paw the air playfully, hoping that her mate would rub her tummy. So Shego had NOT reverted back to snide, snippy Shego. Human Shego. That was... that was not good. Not. Good. At. All.

---

endnote: And I got the info about cats on cats dot about dot com! :D Comments and constructive criticism welcome! :D


End file.
